1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus and a manufacturing method of commodities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an imprint technique that allows formation of a fine pattern is drawing attention as a technique for manufacturing a semiconductor device. In the imprint technique, a resin is applied to a substrate, such as a silicon wafer and a glass plate, and the resin is cured while an original plate (mold) with a fine pattern is pressed against the substrate through the resin to form the fine pattern on the substrate. Examples of the curing method of the resin include a light curing method where ultraviolet light is directed to an ultraviolet curing resin and a heat curing method where heat is applied to a heat curing resin.
An imprint apparatus using such an imprint technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-286062. A wafer stage for driving a wafer is arranged on a base in the imprint apparatus, and a mold and a mold driving unit that drives the mold are arranged on a structure frame combined with the base. The base and the structure frame are united and supported by an anti-vibration mount.
In the manufacturing of the semiconductor device, the next pattern needs to be accurately positioned (overlaid) and formed relative to the pattern formed on the substrate. To improve the productivity, the substrate needs to be positioned while the wafer stage is quickly driven, the mold needs to be imprinted, the resin needs to be cured, and the mold needs to be released (demolded) from the resin.
However, in the imprint apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-286062, reactive force caused by the drive of the wafer stage is propagated to the structure frame through the base, and the structure frame is vibrated. The vibration of the structure frame causes relative vibration of the wafer and the mold, and overlay accuracy of the pattern formed on the substrate is degraded.
The structure frame and the base (wafer stage) can be mechanically independently supported by the anti-vibration mount to control the vibration of the structure frame caused by the drive of the stage (that is caused by the reactive force). However, as demolding force is provided to the mold during demolding, force generated in the structure is propagated to the anti-vibration mount with low supporting rigidity. Therefore, the entire structure frame including the mold is displaced, following the wafer. As a result, excellent demolding cannot be performed.